Party At Mamoru's!
by Luvdarain5
Summary: Mamoru gives Usagi a key to his apartment and goes out of town for the week end. Usagi decided to have a slumber party with the girls. [Dont tell Mamoru!] What happens when it gets crashed? Chap 4 is up! Let the party commence!
1. Chapter 1

Party at Mamoru's!

By Luvdarain5

Chapter 1

"Uh…Usa, are you sure this is okay?" Asked a cautious blue haired girl of 18, the only voice of reason amongst a group of very excited girls…well really they were women now.

The bubbly blonde either didn't hear or more likely ignored the question directed at her, instead conspiring with the others about their pending Friday night plans.

"So what time does he leave?" Raye wanted to know, flipping her long raven tresses over her shoulder as she tried to get Usa's attention. Thier little partywas going to be a blast!

This question Usa chose to hear and respond to. "He's leaving Friday morning at 7:00 am. Poor baby! I'm going to see him off before he leaves for the airport, although I'll have to get up earlier than usual. Ugh!" Although Usagi was not the totally irresponsible teenager she had been and had matured somewhat, there were still times when her impetuous nature got the best of her and caused her to revert…just a little.

The others conferred excitedly amongst themselves, still ignoring the hesitant Ami, who was used to such treatment. Though her friends loved her dearly, they privately thought of her as the 'wet blanket' of the group, and she was well aware of it.

"OK!" Since it's my party, I'm in charge of who brings what!" Usa crowed while the girls mockingly groaned.

"All right, first Raye, you're responsible for the vegetable tray and games, OH! And bring some of your manga collections too!" Usa instructed.

"Usagi!" Raye protested, "Why do I always bring the vegetable tray! And why the manga? Its not like I read that stuff anymore…"

"First of all" Usa responded, "You bring the veggies cause you're the vegetarian, so at least you will be bringing something you like! Second, bring the manga, cause we are going to have good old fashioned girls party, like we used to do when we were 14!" This brought on cheers from Minako and Mikoto, and a reminiscent smile from Ami.

"All right, Mikoto, it goes without saying you are bring the fabulous desserts, and some of your secret beauty supplies!" Usa turned to her friend with a wide grin. "Think you can handle it?"

Mikoto nodded enthusiastically. She had the smoothest porcelain skin of the group, and the girls were always trying to find out her secret. The truth was it was just good genes, but she couldn't tell them that, so she would go to the store, find some facial masks and hide the container as usual. "Yeah I'm up for it, I got a great new color of nail polish that you girls are going to love too! Plus my classic strawberry shortcake that's sure to please!"

"Uh, that's great Mikoto, but why the pose?" Usa asked as Mikoto stood legs spread and one hand on her hip, the other in the air in a sort of salute. The others sweatdropped.

"And last but not least!" Usa continued, forgetting about Ami "Minako, you're in charge of entertainment-movies and music!"

"All right! I just downloaded some great new stuff, really great jams, and for the movies I already know what I'm bringing!" Minako was uber excited.

"NOT 'BRING IT ON'!" The girls yelled in unison, Ami louder than the others. She blushed but thankfully no one noticed…

"But…" Minako started…

"NO!" They reiterated together.

"Man, you guys are so stubborn!" She muttered to herself. "Guess I'm going to Blockbuster…"

The girls chatted excitedly amongst themselves, and headed towards the exit, never even realizing they had left someone behind.

"This always happens" Sighed Ami, "They forgot about me again!" Resigned she began to collect her books when Andrew approached her.

"Hey Ames!" He greeted, "Whats all the excitement about?"

"Hi Andrew," She responded with genuine warmth. "Looks like we're having a party Friday night at Mamoru's!"

"Mamoru's having a party and didn't invite me?" He asked, wounded.

"No, No!" Ami quickly said, then felt guilty, she probably wasn't supposed to say anything. "Mamoru finally gave Usa a key to his apartment and he's going away on a medical conference this week end, so we're having a slumber party at his place". She looked around as though Mamoru were actually there listening and whispered "I don't think he's supposed to know about it though."

"Oh!" Andrew laughed, "Hey no harm, no foul! I can keep a secret. You girls have fun!"

"Thanks Andrew, we'd invite you but it's an all girls party." She smiled in apology and he nodded grinning, waving his hand to show he understood.

At that moment the bells of the arcade/ice cream shoppe rang and they both looked up.

"Hey, there you are!" Said Usagi, poking her head only in the door and looking rather oddly like a floating disembodied head. "What happened to you? Come on!"

Ami picked up her bag and waved goodbye to Andrew, then left to go meet the others outside who had been waiting for her. Andrew watched from the window as the other girls patted her blue hair and poked at her teasingly, and by the big smile on her face he could see she was happy not to have been forgotten. They were a close bunch and he envied them sometimes…

As he walked away, he never even noticed that a most curious character had occupied the booth near where he and Ami had been standing and had overheard their entire conversation.

'All Vight!' A spiky white haired kid thought to himself, in a strange German accent. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a very odd 'Nutello' T-shirt with a spiky wristband on one hand and a 1980's Swatch Watch on the other. 'Now I just got to vind out vhere they are having dis party and I will be in vit da cool ladies! VAHAHAHAH!' He had seen enough American movies to know all he had to do was get a bunch of people together and gate crash a small party and he would be the big man on campus. Anthony Michael Hall was his idol and personal inspiration. He had seen 'Pretty in Pink' 20 times, though he never admit it even upon pain of death.

He laughed as he thought to himself at what a genius he was. "Rod-ney rocks da haus!" He sang and laughed harder and slightly more maniacally when, to his horror he began choking. He gasped for water gaping like afish on land, his eyes tearing up and his hands dramatically grasping his throat…the others at the arcade looked at him strangely then turned back around shaking their heads. He was one strange guy. A moment later Andrew kindly brought him a glass of water. "You ok?" He asked the kid who nodded, gulped down the water and dashed out of the arcade. A moment later he returned, grabbed his bookbag and THEN dashed back out again.

'What a weirdo!' Andrew thought to himself with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Party at Mamoru's!

By Luvdarain5

Chapter 2

That Friday morning, Usagi got up early, fixed her hair and make up, adding a touch of the perfume Mamoru had given her as a present for a past birthday. She grabbed her books and headed out the door with a "See ya!" to her dad who was just getting in from his morning jog. He was no longer as surprised to see her up early on occasion, but she was not usually her chipper self this early in the morning. But then again she was off to see Mamoru and he shrugged, figuring that was the reason for it.

If only he knew that the real reason she was excited-it was the party they were having that night. The girls had done sleepovers at each other's houses many times, but this would be at Mamoru's incredible penthouse, with no parental supervision! Even though it was a childish slumber party, it felt sort of grown up to be having it in such a posh place. She squealed to herself gleefully, this was gonna be great!

She arrived at Mamoru's apartment building and slipped in the main entrance, heading for the elevator. It was a nice place, with marble walls, beautifully tiled floors and lush green plants all around. The place just screamed elegance!

She pressed the elevator door for the top floor and then pushed the button to close the door. As the elevator took her up, she hummed along to 'I believe I can fly', the muzac version. It seemed that song was always on every time she stepped into an elevator…"See me running through that open door…" she began to sing softly along. The door dinged opened…an older gentleman looking at her inquiringly. "Going down?" She shook her head and pointed up. "Sorry" She said as the doors closed. Now she was starting to get into the song again…."I believe I can fly…. I believe I can touch the sky…" She was getting louder, really getting into it. She opened her mouth to belt out the next verse when the elevator stopped and opened. Mamoru stood in the foyer of his penthouse with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his gorgeous face.

Usagi shut her wide-open mouth with an embarrassed laugh. "Hi" She said, stepping off the elevator and up to him for a kiss.

He laughed, "No please, don't let me stop you, you were saying? Or should I say singing?"

"Oh shut up!" She said grinning and thumped a small fist lightly on his chest. He grabbed onto it and pulled her close.

"How about a real greeting?" He murmured and pulled her to him, kissing her thoroughly to their mutual satisfaction.

He pulled apart with real regret. "Thanks for coming to see me off, and for taking care of my plants this week end" He said, holding her hand as they walked through to his living room.

The place was fantastic, with glossy black leather furniture, a gray slate coffee table, a huge silver projector screen TV and monster stereo. The place stopped short of being devoid of any warmth by the dozens of green plants scattered all over, a testament to Mamoru's earthiness. Also there were several smartly framed photo in shiny silver picture frames.

Many pictures were of the two of them, their friends and various outings, of his deceased parents and at Usa's urging some of his trophies and framed certificates as well. He had always thought of displaying those things as bragging. But his Usako was always so proud of him and was always bugging him to hang up whatever award he had received almost as soon as he received it, that it now gave him a sense of pride and achievement to look at them.

The thick gray carpet muted their footsteps and he pulled her over to one corner of the room that was bulging with greenery. He showed her a silver canister that misted water, which he had tucked away under one of the plant holders.

"Most of these plants done need to be watered every day, but unfortunately these few here do." He told her, letting go of her hand to caress the leaves of one of the plants, beaming like a proud papa. Usagi couldn't help but stare, with the light shining in through the window onto his handsome profile, the strong lines on his face gentled as he fussed over his 'babies' she could help thinking that he looked very much like the Prince of Earth he was destined to become. 'Wow!' she thought, allowing a tiny shiver of appreciation to run down her spine. 'Mine!'

The irritating beep of Mamoru's watch signaled that it was time to go. "Damn, I didn't realize it was that late already." he said, pulling away from his botany corner and turning to his beautiful girlfriend. They heard a honk at that moment and they looked over the plants and out to the window to see a cab waiting, the cabbie standing outside his door, looking up at them and pointing at his watch. Mamoru waved, smiling while muttering "I see you, you maniac", causing Usagi to laugh. This cabbie drove him often and the two had a love-hate relationship. They loved to argue about politics and hated to admit how much they enjoyed it.

"I better go," He began walking towards the elevator doors, stopping to pick up his bag as she followed. They both stepped onto the elevator and he put his key in to lock the door behind him. You could ride the elevator to the top of the building but couldn't get into the penthouse without the key or someone letting you in.

"Now you can help yourself to anything I have in the fridge and feel free to watch TV, you know how to use the remote for that thing, right?" She nodded, though she only half knew how. He had all his electronics hooked up to one master remote that was the size of a game boy with endless touch screen buttons. It usually took her a few tries but eventually she figured it out.

He appeared to be trying to remember any last minute details to tell her, when she reached up and pulled his head down to her. "Hey, we're wasting valuable 'good bye' time" she whispered and kissed him enticingly. He didn't have to be told twice and reached around her small waist to pull her closer. The two were just really starting to get into it when the elevator chimed and stopped. They both broke apart to look up and the doors opened on the same guy who had been standing there on her way up. "Going down?" He asked hopefully.

Usa nodded dumbly, he couldn't have been waiting there all that time, she had been up there a good 10 to 15 minutes! Mamoru held the door while the old man shuffled on, clearly he wasn't that quick mentally or physically! The couple scooted back in the corner as the doors closed and continued it's decent.

Usagi and Mamoru cuddled in the corner, whispering and giggling to each other and generally being a nauseatingly cute couple. She whispered to Mamo-chan about the old guy and how he had waited all that time for an elevator, then looked at the guy and giggled softly. Mamoru laughed in that low deep way of his and whispered back that the fellow wasn't that bad, just janitor who wasn't all that quick. "But a good guy to know in a pinch. If you have any trouble, just give him a call, the numbers on my fridge." He finished speaking and kissed her ear, then running the tip of his tongue along the delicate edge, causing her to squirm with delight.

The elevator chimed again, this time indicating they had reached the ground floor. The older man shuffled out and held the door while Mamoru hefted his overnight bag and briefcase in each hand. He waited for Usagi to proceed, then followed her out into the lobby. "Have a nice trip Dr Chiba." The old man smiled kindly.

"Thanks Mr. Sanders, but I'm not a doctor yet, got a few years of school left yet." He reminded the man, but smiled to show he didn't mind repeating himself. "Please keep an eye on my place and my girlfriend, don't let her burn the place down." He chuckled as Usa "Mamo-chan!'d" him and they left, the dear old man waving a hand in farewell.

Usagi stood at the curb with Mamoru while the cabbie loaded his things into the trunk, muttering under his breath in a thick accent about high handed Republicans who had little respect for the working man. Mamoru grinning in anticipation of another heated discussion on the way to the airport and turned one last time for a kiss. Usagi gladly complied and the two exchanged "Love you's!" as he got into the cab. "Usako, you better go, you'll be late for school!" He called out the cabs window and was rewarded with a comical squeak as she took off running in the other direction. Ah, just like the old days, he thought to himself as he watched her hair flying out behind her as she sprinted down the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

Party at Mamoru's!

By Luvdarain5

Chapter 3

Usa arrived at school not too terribly late and shouted out a "Hey Girl!" to Minako who was also running down the hall, late for her class as well.

"We still on for tonight?" Minako called out.

"You know it!" Usagi answered, then disappeared down the hall off to the left corridor.

"I cant vait." came another voice, followed by Rodney himself, appearing from the corner he had ducked behind. Giggling gleefully to himself, he turned to his exchange student buddies and began telling them all about the rocking party he would be attending that night. Just as he expected they immediately begged to come to, and his plan began to move into motion.

By lunch time everyone was talking about the party and Rodney was 'the man', strutting from class to class. Most privately thought he was a dorkly little guy, with his poser attitude and funny clothes but if he knew of a party where hot music and women were going to be, they were willing to put up with the geeky guy for one night.

Rodney walked down the hall, thrilled when heads turned and people started whispering when they saw him. A few called out "See you tonight buddy!" which really made his day. Man oh man he was loving this!

He nodded his head arrogantly towards a group of giggling freshmen girls, "Coming to my par-tay tonight? My crib ish kicking, yah" They simpered and fawned at him, while one of the slightly less entranced girls scowled at him, swearing she saw his head swell up just a little bit.

"Vhats kicking my brotha?" He continued down the hall, waving to a nerdy African American student, who, unsure of proper social protocol, just waved back. 'Brotha?' The student murmured to himself, turning back to his locker. 'I don't _think_ so!'….

"Vhats Up my Homo?" Rodney called, raising his hand to high five a jock in his path. The guy raised an eyebrow in derision.

"It's homeBOY, not homo" The stocky man advised, "And nobody says that anymore, anyway."

"Vhatever" Rodney muttered, then daringly said "Dumb jock!" before scurrying around a corner. It would have looked a lot cooler if he hadn't clipped his shoulder on the wall right before he disappeared. The

Football player shook his head and continued walking down hall. 'What an idiot.' He thought to himself

laughing.

Meanwhile, across the school in the courtyard…

At that moment Usagi, Minako and Mikoto were meeting for lunch. The other girls went to different schools but the three friends met regularly for lunch. They each had other friends outside of this circle and often ate with other classmates from various clubs and sports groups they were involved in, but today they wanted to get together and confirm the plans for that evening.

"You two ready for a fun time tonight?" Usagi asked, squirming in her seat in anticipation.

"I can't wait!" Gushed Minako, "But speaking of parties, have you heard? Everyone is talking about this monster bash going on tonight, sounds like its going to be a blast!"

Both Usagi and Mikoto had heard about it as well. "Too bad Raye and you have plans tomorrow night" Usa said to Minako, "Or we could reschedule our sleepover for tomorrow night and go to this fiesta tonight!"

The girls laughed and giggled and debated halfheartedly whether to go ahead and cancel but in the end decided they wanted to have the get together when everyone could be there which would have to be this night. This was a great relief to Rodney who had been sitting close by eavesdropping and sweating bullets when the girls mentioned the word 'reschedule'. If they had cancelled, he would be the social reject of the school for the rest of the year, and he was too cool to go down like that!

He overheard the girls confirm plans to meet the others at the arcade at 6:30. He checked his watch and slipped away unnoticed. He chuckled to himself, was so double oh seven! But the tricky part was going to be finding the place, his plan being to go to the arcade at 6:30 and following them back to their house without being found out. They had never actually said where the party was taking place and he had been forced to play it cool when people asked where it was going to be. He gave out his cell number to everyone, telling his exchange student buddies that he would call when the time was right. This night was sooo gonna rock! He wished he had someone to high five at that moment but no one was around, and since no one was looking, he high fived himself and ran down the road laughing maniacally.


	4. Chapter 4

For TreeHugger101, and all who have enjoyed this story so far.

Thanks for your continued support!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 4

That evening four of the five girls gathered at the arcade, all carrying bulging bags of various colors, tossing them into a nearby booth, and covering the accompanying table with different size food containers. They sidled up to the counter where Andrew provided drinks while they waited for Minako, who was always stylishly late, to arrive.

"So, Usagi, what did you make?" Mikoto asked, "Smells good whatever it is!"

"It's my specialty!" She cackled, feeling giddy and shouted, "Meatballs!"

The others laughed loudly, also in a great mood thanks to the impending party they were anxious to start, but quickly quieted down when Andrew shot them a dirty look.

"Sorry" They whispered, overcompensating for being noisy. They giggled more softly this time, chatting amongst themselves and never even noticed the strange German kid sneaking into the booth next to the one with all their stuff.

'Now's my chance!' Rodney thought to himself. 'Steath Mode!' He leaned towards the counter straining to hear what they were saying.

"So where are we ordering pizza from?" Usa asked. The others sweat dropped.

"Usagi…we have all these snacks, you can't seriously want to order pizza too!" Raye protested.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, "This is a good old fashioned pig-out party!"

"Everyday is a pig-out party with you Odango!" Raye teased, using her friend's old nickname, though Usagi hadn't worn her hair that way in ages.

"Yeah, yeah" Usagi waved her hand, not throwing a fit as her younger self would have done. "Fine, guess you don't want a hot cheesy slice when we order then!"

"You'll share with me though, right Usa?" Mikoto begged.

"And me!" Ami added "Wont you?"

"What?" Raye squeaked "You two want pizza too?" She demanded.

"Well, it sounded so good when she mentioned the cheese" Ami said, slightly defensive. Makoto nodded and Usagi grinning, gloating.

"Fine, fine" Raye gave in, unconsciously sounding like her friend had a moment ago, "But only if we order from Pizza House. No crappy pizza, I mean it!"

This started a lively debate on what constituted 'crappy pizza' while Rodney sat back in the booth with a gleam in his eye. Now he had a way to get invited into their house, just grab the pizza and become the delivery boy. That was it! Genius!

Finally Minako arrived and declared that it was time to 'get the party started!' Again Andrew had to shush the girls as they rowdily greeted Minako. Apologetically they grabbed their bags and food containers and left the arcade, a forgiving Andrew waving them goodbye and telling them to have fun. He returned to his counter to refresh a customer's drink and noticed the weird German kid who had been crouched low in the booth suddenly jump up and run out the building. He shook his head, that guy was so odd!

The girls laughed and chattered as they walked down the sidewalk to Mamoru's apartment which happened to be nearby. When they arrived they 'oohed' and 'aaahed' over the apartment building, even though they had been there a few times before. Usagi ushered the girls in with a proprietary air, as though this were her and Mamoru's place and she the gracious hostess.

As they waited in the lobby for the elevator to arrive, the older janitor Mr. Sanders shuffled by. "Howdy Miss!" He said with a smile. Usagi nodded regally to him, as though they greeted each other often, thinking how cool she must look to her friends. The others said friendly hellos to him and he smiled and nodded and went on his way telling them to 'have a nice evening'.

Finally the elevator arrived and the girls piled in, with of course, 'I believe I can fly' playing overhead. By the time they reached the top floor, Minako and Usagi were belting out the words at the top of their lungs while the other three tried their best to ignore them, at the same time laughing and poking fun at them.

"Wow, hope that's not tonight's entertainment!" Joked Makoto as they girls waited for Usagi to unlock the 2nd door leading from the elevator to the foyer.

"Hah! You should be so lucky!" Minako grinned, as they all piled out one by one, dropping their bags on the tiled floor of the foyer before stepping into the dim living room onto the lush carpeting.

"Okay you guys, before we start the evening's festivities-everyone take a look around and remember exactly how it looks! This is how it has to be when we leave tomorrow, got it?" Usagi instructed. The girls nodded taking a look around, wandering through the rooms. Somehow it was different without Mamoru here and it almost felt as if they were trespassing.

"Um, Usagi, we probably should put the food in the kitchen" Ami suggested hesitantly. The others nodded and quietly walked back to the foyer to pic up their food items, leaving their bags where they were.

"Bring the stuff in here" Usa instructed, watching as they silently made their way into the kitchen. "Come on you guys, this is no way to start a party!"

"But are you sure it's okay?" Raye asked, "I mean, you sure he wouldn't mind? Maybe we shouldn't…"

The others nodded in agreement, looking at their hostess worriedly.

"Nah, its fine!" Usagi responded, "I mean, it's not like we're going to trash the place, just hang out and watch movies and talk and stuff. We'll be careful, after all we're not kids anymore, and we're not going to have some wild party!" Little did Usa know what was in store for her that night…

Still the others hesitated, looking at one another to see who would make the first move. Usagi decided it was time to act.

"Come on you guys, I have just the thing!" She shouted, and took off through the swinging kitchen door to the living room. The others followed and watched as she began flipping all the light switches on. Once the room was brighter, it didn't seem to be quite so off limits. Then Usagi walked over to a weird looking remote and fiddled with some buttons.

The blinds began to slide mechanically in their track, closing out the setting sun. "No, that's not it" Usagi murmured, then pressed another set of keys. This time the lights dimmed. "Full power! Full power!" Usagi yelled at the remote as though it would hear her voice and respond. It didn't. After a few moments she managed to get the lights back to the wattage they had been and tried another number combination and something in another room clicked. "Wonder what that was?" Usagi muttered to herself with a shrug.

The girls watched in amusement but didn't offer to help, they knew how Usagi was, and besides she was the only one of them who had a vague idea of how the thing worked.

"I got it!" She suddenly shrieked as the CD player clicked. She tossed aside the remote and jumped up and down with excitement. "Ladies, it's our song!" she told them, kicking off her shoes as the others waited, and then they began to laugh as well when the song started.

It was the tune "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies, and quickly all but Ami kicked off their shoes and began jumping up and down or dancing, singing as much of the lyrics as they could trying to keep up with the fast music. Ami of course had to sit down and undo her shoes, then place them neatly in the foyer before coming back to join her friends, then doing a respectable dance. She moved her hips and arms only, she wasn't a good dancer but it was far better than the frenzied movements of her friends which resembled no form of any kind of dance whatsoever.

For a moment they looked like a group of goofy 14 year olds instead of the women they had matured into. "Here comes our part!" Usagi huffed, short of breath due to the jumping and singing simultaneously.

Gonna get a better set of clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
just so my iron's aren't always flyin off the back-swing  
gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
that make me think the wrong thing

They were all mumbling the first part of the verse, not entirely sure of the words but all five sang out their favorite lines together "gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon Cause the cartoon has got the BOOM anime babes that make me think the wrong thing!" Shrieking they all laughed like maniacs, unable to sing the next line. But joined together again for the chorus, "It's been ONE WEEK since you looked at me…"

Finally the song ended and the girls flopped down on the sofa and loveseat, except for Ami who sat on the floor folding her legs.

"Whew!" Minako said, fanning herself. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Well, it's certainly not you!" Usagi giggled, then pulled herself up and went to the sliding glass door, just barely opening it enough to allow the cooler night air to flow in, and the others gratefully got up, moving towards the balcony.

They all crowded outside onto the small balcony, looking up into the twilight sky, admiring the stars and silently enjoying each others company.

"Mamo-chan and I love to come out here after dinner sometimes and just look at the stars" Usagi commented softly. She sighed, "I miss him, even though he's only gone for the week end."

"Come on Usagi" Minako said, trying to cheer up her friend. "Look at me, I miss Kunzy terribly and I only get to see him once every couple months, but you don't see me getting mopey! This is a party, so let's go have some fun!" She declared and ran back into the living room, heading for the foyer. She dug through her bag, scattering clothing and various items all over the place until she located the cd she had been looking for.

"Here we go; this is guaranteed to get the party started!" She said triumphantly.

A short while later, the party had indeed started. The large screened TV was on, though it was muted and no one was watching it. Minako's cd was blaring and the bags had moved from the foyer into the living room where most were open and their things lying on the floor, coffee table and furniture. Usagi and Minako sat at the glass diner table tucked in the corner of the living room, Minako painting Usagi's fingernails and the girls playing a friendly game of boyfriend one upmanship.

"Cant believe he sent me two dozen roses!" Minako bragged, "boy my Kunzy really must love me, those had to have cost a fortune!"

"Oh I know!" Usagi agreed, "Mamoru's always buying me gifts and flowers. It's like 'Enough! Stop spending so much money on me!'" She giggled as Minako rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well," Minako tried again, "I just can't believe how much time we spend on the phone, the other night we talked for four hours. FOUR HOURS! Can you believe it?" Usagi was unimpressed…

Meanwhile, in front of the coffee table, Raye sat painting her toenails, eagerly listening to Makoto's juicy gossip about some people from her school that Raye knew vaguely. Occasionally she would interrupt her to say "No!" or "Are you serious?" turning to Ami to see if she was in disbelief as well. Ami would just nod politely; she was sprawled on her stomach reading some of Raye's manga, and only half listening to the two girls.

They were enjoying themselves immensely, and the evening was just getting started. Suddenly the phone rang and Usagi waved freshly painted nails at the room. "Quiet, everyone, quiet! It's Mamo-chan!"

Everyone scrambled to cut down the stereo and turn off the TV, although it was muted and he wouldn't even know it was on. "Shush, shh!!" Usagi ordered again. Once the quiet descended she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She winced even as she said it. Did it sound too rehearsed? Too guilty? She cringed in shame. 'I'm sorry Mamoru' She chanted to herself.

"Hey beautiful." Came his silky response. Despite her worry, she couldn't help but melt a little. "Just wanted to let you know I made it safely and probably will be hard to reach this week end." He told her.

She nodded, then realized he couldn't hear that. "Oh! No problem, it's important that you learn lots while you're there, don't worry about me!" Usagi said, her voice sincere.

He chucked. "Will do; leave me a voice message if you need anything. Gotta go, we're meeting for dinner in a few minutes. Love you baby." He murmured sexily.

"Ooohh. Love you too Mamo-chan. Work hard, remember this is all for our future!" She chirped. She heard the phone click off on his end, and she hung up as well.

"Learn lots?" Rei mocked.

"Shut up Rei!" Usagi growled at her friend. "You're just jealous cause your guys isn't an intelligent doctor like my Mamoru!"

"Uh Usagi maybe you forgot but Jed is a lawyer, ok?" She sneered. "That's pretty high up there on the list of brainy jobs. AND may I remind you that Mamoru isn't a doctor YET? My guy is already out there making a difference, ok?"

The two toe'd off, Rei towing over the tinier but louder Usagi.

"Oh please, he's a junior litigator at that law firm and you know it. Talk to me in a few years when we start getting into yearly incomes!" Usagi shot back.

"I don't care about money, I care about affecting change! That's why-"

"ENOUGH!" Came the loud interruption. Usagi and Rei looked around to see who had out shouted them. Makoto shrugged her shoulder, confused. Minako shook her head no. All eyes turned to Ami. Hands on her hips, she waited until she had everyone's attention.

"I have something important to say!" She announced. The girls waited, wondering if she was upset. Ami rarely lost her temper, but when she did-look out!

"What is it Ami-chan?" Makoto asked gently, instinctively wanting to sooth any ruffled feathers.

"Let's not fight, ok?" Minako added, wanting everyone to just 'calm down.' It was too soon for the party to be over.

"What's up Ames?" Rei asked worried.

"I…" She began. Everyone waited, held their breath. "I'm hungry."

Widened eyes and disbelieving laughter erupted. Usagi cheered. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! It's pizza time!"

Ami laughed and picked up the phone, listening to everyone's requests while she dialed.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile on the street below, a nervous Rodney consulted his phone and the 30 some odd messages he had received on his cell. "Come on ladies!" He urged in his German accent. "Order da pizza soon!"

Little did he know his pleas were being answered. And little did the girls know that chaos was about to ensure.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC-I hope!


End file.
